Primicias
by Keaty Marron
Summary: One-shot sobre las primeras veces que Aomine experimentó cosas con Momoi.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Primicias.**

La primera vez que la vio, no fue nada especial.

Solo era una niña más que se mudaba a su vecindario. Iba a ser su vecina, exactamente. Aomine la había mirado un momento, y luego regresó a seguir jugando baloncesto en la cancha. Sus respectivas madres rápidamente se hicieron amigas y cada tarde compartían el té. A veces la niña de cabello rosa vendría con su madre y se sentaría en la sala de estar a jugar con una muñeca.

La primera vez que habló con ella, pensó que era dulce.

Fue un par de semanas después de que fueran vecinos. Era una mañana muy soleada y Aomine quiso salir a jugar baloncesto. Estuvo en la cancha un buen rato; luego escuchó un grito femenino, que fue seguido de llanto. Miró al otro lado de la calle para encontrar a su vecina de la que no se había molestado en aprender su nombre, siendo molestada por tres niños.

"¡Oi!" Aomine gritó antes de pararse en frente de la niña para la protección. Los tres niños lo miraron. Aomine se percató de que le habían quitado la muñeca con la que ella solía jugar. "devuélvanle la muñeca."

"¿y si digo que no?" uno de los niños dijo.

"hagamos esto. Si los tres me logran ganar en un juego de baloncesto, me voy y no le digo nada a nadie. Pero si yo gano, le devuelven la muñeca y no la molestan más." propuso.

Considerando que ellos eran tres y él solo uno, aceptaron. Pero a tan solo seis años de edad, Aomine era increíblemente bueno en el juego. Resultó ganando y los niños no tuvieron otra opción más que hacer lo que el trato había estipulado. Él le pasó el juguete a la niña y se dispuso a marcharse. Satisfecho con su buena obra del día.

La pelirosa había quedado muy sorprendida de lo bueno que él era; pero más porque la había defendido. Así que cuando lo vio con la intención de marcharse, lo llamó.

"¡Espera!"

El aludido se detuvo sorprendido.

"me gustaría darte las gracias por ayudarme."

"no fue nada." se encogió de hombros.

Ella infló los cachetes de una forma divertida. "pero me gustaría hacer algo por ti." pensó un momento. "¿te gusta el helado?"

Él estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente.

Entonces aprendió su nombre. Momoi Satsuki. Y también que parecía ser muy humilde. Mientras comían, ella nunca habló de sí misma. En su lugar solo hacía preguntas acerca de él y lo alababa por su manera de jugar baloncesto.

Y eso a Aomine le gustó.

Pero no le prestó mucha atención a ese sentimiento. Después de todo, solo era un niño de seis años.

Desde ese entonces, son amigos y hacían todo juntos.

La primera vez que a ella le gustó un niño, Aomine sintió lo horrible de ser el mejor amigo.

Ya Asistían a secundaria cuando ella declaró haberse enamorado. Y nada más y nada menos que de Kuroko Tetsuya, su amigo. Su sombra mientras jugaba baloncesto. La verdad que Aomine no entendía que le veía, pero eso le importó en lo más mínimo en ese momento.

Lo que le irritó era que estuviera siempre encima del muchacho. Incluso si estuvieran en la práctica. Ah, y también que siempre le hablaba de él. Todo el día.

"¡Tetsu-Kun!" gritó Satsuki a la vista del chico de cabellos celestes. Luego se le tiró encima.

"Satsuki, déjalo. Lo vas a matar uno de estos días." dijo Aomine. Ella lo soltó y se enfrentó a su amigo.

"Dai-chan, tu no entiendes el corazón de una dama."

"Aomine-kun, Momoi-san tiene razón." Kuroko estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡No me sermoneen!"

Si darle una paleta ganadora a una chica hacía que se enamorase de esa forma tan extraña como lo hizo Momoi, Aomine se aseguraría de jamás compartir helados con nadie. Después de todo, él no estaba interesado en nada que no fuera baloncesto.

La primera vez que él se rompió, ella no lo abandonó en ningún momento.

Él estaba seguro que ella se iría a Seirin con Kuroko. Pero no. A pesar de que le seguía gustando el muchacho, ella se quedó a su lado.

Ella lo eligió a él.

Estaba más que agradecido de que hubiera hecho eso. Aunque su orgullo en ese tiempo no le permitía expresárselo. Incluso quiso volverse la gerente del equipo de Touou por él. Porque según ella, quien sabe que haría él si no lo cuidaba.

Aomine no necesitaba otra madre; con la suya era suficiente. Pero no quería que la chica se fuera de su lado. A pesar de que él sabía que ella no quería estar ahí. A pesar de que él la trataba mal. Pero ella no se fue. Nunca lo hizo. Estaba cumpliendo su promesa de "amigos para siempre".

La primera vez que lo derrotaron en su deporte favorito, Momoi estaba lista para darle un abrazo.

Todos los sentimientos que se encontraban en revolución a causa de la perdida lo dejaron pensando. Y así, terminó acostado observando el cielo infinito.

"Ah, te encontré." le dijo su amiga. "no estés deambulando solo por tu cuenta. Vamos, regresemos rápido con el equipo."

"Satsuki, ¿estás libre mañana?" preguntó.

La chica se sorprendió. "¿eh? bueno, sí."

"¿irías de compras conmigo?"

"claro, supongo. Pero…. ¿de dónde vino eso?"

"quiero unos nuevos tenis de baloncesto. Quiero practicar." declaró.

Y eso dejó perpleja a Momoi. Pero luego se encontró sonriendo. Después se le tiró encima para darle un abrazo, con los ojos desbordando lágrimas.

"¡Oi!" Aomine se sorprendió por el repentino contacto.

"bienvenido de vuelta, Dai-chan."

El peliazul no entendía muy bien a lo que ella se refería, pero poco a poco fue rodeándola con sus brazos para regresarle el abrazo.

"Estoy de vuelta, supongo." susurró.

La primera vez que empezó a sentir "cosas extrañas" por la chica, fue en el festival cultural de su segundo año en Touou.

Su clase había escogido los cuentos infantiles para atraer compradores de los crepes. A Aomine se le concedió el papel del príncipe de la bella y la bestia. Al principio se negó, pero gracias a su amiga (después de rogarle mil años) consiguieron que accediera. Sus compañeros al ver que ella podía persuadirlo, decidieron darle el papel de bella.

Y pensándolo bien, el cuento les caía como anillo al dedo.

Cuando el vio a Momoi, que venía con el vestido correspondiente, se quedó petrificado. Definitivamente el papel le sentó muy bien. Su estómago empezó a sentirse raro. ¿Eran estás las famosas mariposas en el estómago?

"Dai-chan, ¿Cómo me veo?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Aomine salió de babalandia para responder adecuadamente, pero sin dejar de ser él, obviamente.

"bien, supongo. Es increíble que hayan encontrado algo que encajara con tus pechos."

Momoi se sonrojó y segundos después le dio una patada en sus partes sensibles. Su amigo era verdaderamente un tonto.

"¡Dai-chan, eres un idiota!" gritó molesta.

La primera vez que la besó, se dio cuenta de que ella era la única para él.

Fue en su último año de preparatoria. No fue un día especial, o un aniversario o incluso un día de fiesta. Estaban hablando sentados en el parque donde solían jugar cuando eran niños. Y entonces un cómodo silencio llegó. Y como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo, se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Seguro que había pensado eso antes, no era tan denso, como por ejemplo, Kagami. Pero siempre había sido una observación y se olvidaría del tema.

Y no solo era hermosa físicamente. Si no también como persona. Y él se sentía afortunado de tenerla en su vida. Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, y de repente tuvo un abrumador deseo de presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

Y así lo hizo.

Ella se tensó. Por un momento pensó que iba a ser rechazado. Bueno, se lo esperaba. Ella nunca le dijo si su enamoramiento por Kuroko había llegado a su fin, o por el contrario, todavía seguía. Hasta que sintió que empezó a devolverle el beso. Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y ella se lo concedió.

No hizo falta palabras, ese acto dejó en claro la manera en que ambos se gustaban.

Y les hizo feliz que fuera mutuo.

La primera, y única vez que Aomine le pidió matrimonio, ellos sabían que iba a ser para siempre.

Momoi fue a recoger a su novio al aeropuerto. Venía de Estados Unidos después de unos increíbles juegos de baloncesto. Ella siempre supo que él tenía madera para entrar en la NBA. Y era muy feliz de que su sueño se hubiera cumplido. Pero Aomine llegó para quedarse. No, él no soportaba más tiempo lejos de la mujer que ama. Por lo que una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Aunque no tenía un anillo en ese momento. Y siendo sincero, todo fue muy improvisado.

Entonces, mientras iban en el taxi, se lo dijo.

"Satsuki. Deberíamos casarnos."

La pelirosa giró su cabeza bruscamente para mirarlo. Ella no se esperaba que le pidiera matrimonio en un….taxi. Pero considerando de quien se trataba, no esperaba menos. Y a juzgar por su cara, no parecía estar mintiendo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?" preguntó molesto. "¿nos casamos o no?"

Ella sonrió antes de responder. "Dai-chan, esa no es la manera correcta de pedirle a una mujer que se case contigo. Ya sabes, falta el anillo y esas cosas."

"te compraré un anillo luego. El que tú quieras, no me importa el precio. Pero responde."

"si, Acepto."

Y esas mismas palabras, se dijeron en frente de un altar, delante de sus familias, amigos y personas más allegadas.

Momoi Satsuki fue la primera y única mujer que Aomine Daiki amaría. Y él no lo preferiría de otra manera.

* * *

 **La inspiración me golpeó y decendió sobre mi como la luz que deciende sobre Buda y surgió esto. En menos de lo que esperé ya estaba frente al ordenador escribiendo XD me gustaría saber que les pareció. No lo sé, a mi me gusta el AoMomo (de las parejas hetero :v)y considerando que no hay muchos fics de ellos, pues lo hice. Quiero saber que piensan :3**

 **Con esto me despido... ^3^**


End file.
